headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 1)
"The Feminum Mystique (Part 1)" is the fourth episode of season one of the superhero action series Wonder Woman, and the fifth episode of the series overall including the original pilot movie. It was directed by Herb Wallerstein with a script written by Jimmy Sangster based on a story treatment by Barbara Avedon and Barbara Corday. It first aired on ABC on Saturday, November 6th, 1976. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Wonder Woman is based on characters created by Charles Moulton. * Developed for television by Stanley Ralph Ross. * Copyright holder: MCMLXXVI, D.C. Comics, Inc. - Warner Bros. Television. All rights reserved. * This episode was filmed at the Burbank Studios in Burbank, California. * * Producer Wilfred Lloyd Baumes is credited as Wilford Lloyd Baumes in this episode. * Associate producer Arnold F. Turner is credited as Arnold Turner in this episode. He is credited in the end-title sequence. * This is the first episode of Wonder Woman directed by Herb Wallerstein. He directs five episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "The Feminum Mystique (Part 2)". * This is the first episode of Wonder Woman written by Jimmy Sangster. He writes three episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "The Feminum Mystique (Part 2)". * This is the first episode of Wonder Woman with a story outline co-written by Barbara Avedon. She works on two episodes of the series in total. Her next episode is "The Feminum Mystique (Part 2)". * This is the first episode of Wonder Woman with a story outline co-written by Barbara Corday. She works on two episodes of the series in total. Her next episode is "The Feminum Mystique (Part 2)". * This is the first professional acting work for Debra Winger, who plays the role of Drusilla. She appears next in "The Feminum Mystique (Part 2)", where she will assume the identity of Wonder Girl. Quotes * Drusilla: You work for a man? * Diana Prince: Yes. * Drusilla: He tells you what to do and you do it? * Diana Prince: Yes! .... * Queen Hippolyta: Then why did you put the grass snake down Magda's back? You know poor Magda's deathly afraid of snakes! * Drusilla: But mother, you should have seen her. She went four different shades of green. * Queen Hippolyta: We are not amused. * Drusilla: Well, you would have been had you been there. .... * Etta Candy: I, eh... don't suppose you could make it for four? * Diana Prince: Oh, Etta, I wish I could but you heard Steve. He has important business to discuss with Peter Knight. * Etta Candy: Business or social, I never get to go out to dinner. * Diana Prince: Well I'll make you a promise: I'll take you out to dinner sometime. * Etta Candy: It's not the same Diana, I mean, you're not a man. * Diana Prince: I've always been very happy about that. .... * Queen Hippolyta: Though I strongly disapprove, that's not the reason I sent for you. * Drusilla: Dalma told you about me nailing Magda's sandals to the floor? * Queen Hippolyta: No, she did not! We will talk about that later, too! .... * Drusilla: What are they like Diana, men? * Princess Diana: They're like children, they're like gods... they're like geniuses, and fools. They are all things. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1976/Episodes Category:November, 1976/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified